An Angel And A Devil Meant To Be Together
by sui - hime
Summary: A Naruto AU Fan Fiction. This fan fiction is about a high school life of a girl and her boyfriend based on a real life I know. Hinata is the new girl starting her first year in school and Sasuke is the well known boy who fall in love with the broken girl
1. Chapter 1

"**Don't worry Hinata-chan. It won't be that bad."** The male's voice tingled in the stressed girl's ears. Easy for him to say. He wasn't the one starting a brand new school. It meant new friends, new teachers, new life, new everything and she wasn't quite sure she was ready for it all. She was never a social butterfly so she will most likely have no friends. Her grades were avarage so she didn't have to think of that too much. She was also happy that everything was going to be new since her life wasn't nice before. She got pushed around and got mocked all the time. Nearly everyone in her school talked about her. When she got a boyfriend, it was immediately known by all and she was also hated by all because of it. She always wondered why it was all like this. She wondered what she done wrong or what she do to them to make them her enemies. She sometimes thought about suiciding but her rather low amount of friends stopped her. Hinata couldn't really call them real friends since she never saw them again after she left school. No one in her life was permanant in the first place. Hinata slightly shook her head. She didn't want to think about this much longer. It was all in her past. Now she only had to focus on her future and try to make it different than her past. She let out a small sigh and nodded softly. What other can she do?

Soon enough the cousins arrived at the place. Hinata's new school. It wasn't much concedering it was quite small but it was a private school. Hinata's parents were known to be very famous and rich. Well at least her father was and since she lived with her father that was what mattered. What happened to her mother you ask? A few years ago Hinata's parents had divorced. To tell the truth, Hinata was actually happy about it since the couple always fought when they were together. Hinata still remembered their big fight that happened when she was five. People would think she was already used to it since she always saw them fight but she never did. She always started to shiver and get out of control when a fight was accured.

"**Come on Hinata! We are already late!"** The Hyuuga finally came back to reality hearing her cousin's voice once more. She suddenly started to get more nervous than she already was! She was late on her first day on school! Even if it was her first day, it was actually the second day of school. Hinata had gotten mixed up with the days ending up staying in on the real first day of school. She started to run behind Neji that was already in front of the school's entrance. The two's first stop was the secretery. **"So you are finally here." **The woman said with a half teasing voice. Hinata blushed slightly looking down at the floor. **"I'll take her to the class. You can leave now, Neji." **Hearing the comment Neji said a quick good bye and left to his own lesson. It didn't take long for the woman and Hinata to leave the office too. The two walked speedily in the silent coridors. Hinata felt her heart pound in her chest. She was sure that her heart beat could be heard by anyone around. Soon enough they were in front of the class. 9 A was crived on the right corner. The woman knocked on the door and opened it. As if it was a signal, everyone in the class looked towards Hinata and the woman making Hinata blush once again. **"This is the late student."**


	2. Chapter 2

Taking one step foreward, a blush formed on the Hyuuga's cheeks. She tried her best to only look at her sensei. She knew the students in the class were staring at her in curiousity. If she even take a small glance at them, she would turn red as a tomatoe. Hinata was never a social butterfly and being around strangers made her nervous. **"Alright. Come in"** The sensei announced with a smile. The sensei didn't seem too bad to Hinata. It's not that she was a critic. She just didn't want a sensei that was mean and scary. It would made her nervous and she might even start crying. Hinata was never good at controlling her emotions. The stuff that happened to her at the past had affected her negatively. It made her anti-social. She couldn't talk in public making her have a stage fright too. She always agreed with others thinking that it was the best thing to do and that her ideas were always wrong. She couldn't say no to people when they had a request from her. She was too helpful and naive to do that. She always ended up being used. She thought she wasn't good at anything since she couldn't even try doing it. She thought that trying will make her embarrassed. What made her like this you ask? Well she didn't have the best family life. She could remember of her parents fighting when she was only five.

Flashback (begin)

_The small girl clutched her tiny fists and started to hit the door infront of her. She tried to open it before but it was locked. Her eyes were closed shut and tears went down from her cheeks. She was screaming as loud as she can with her thin voice. Behind the door came bashing and screaming sounds. It was her father and mother fighting once again._

Flashback (end)

Hinata came back to reality when she heard the door close behind her. She started to walk towards the empty seat without making eye contact with anyone. As soon as she sat down, the sensei continued her lesson. Hinata noticed it was Math class. She wasn't that good with Math but she wasn't bad either. She took out her notebook and pencil then putted her bag down beside her desk. She started to copy down the board to her notebook. She spaced out once again thinking about her parents. Her mother and father had divorced three years ago. Hinata was happy that they did since she was getting tired of watching and getting involved with their fights. She never got used to their fights even if it was something she saw quite often in her house. As a converse she got more and more scared of them making the fight affect her a lot. Whenever there is a fight she starts to shiver, cry and at last faint. Now she lived with her cousin, younger sister, father and his new wife. Her father had married another woman and her mother married another man. Hinata didn't have anything against her step mother but her step father was just plain evil. He did all the psychologic things to depress Hinata. She also rarely saw her mother because they lived in different cities and her mother was always busy. Though, Hinata never complained about it since she rather not see her mother and her husband. Her nice was all about right at the moment. At least it wasn't as bad as before. Hinata was yet again disturbed by her thoughts. This time it was the school bell. Now she had to deal with the stares on her and the fact that everyone knew each other beside herself.


	3. Chapter 3

The day past by slowly for the Hyuuga which was unfortunate for her. A minute felt like a whole hour as she waited for school to end. At the break she sat quitely in her seat while staring only at her desk. She didn't want to make eye contact with anyone. She didn't have anything better to do either. Everyone around her were talking and having fun together. It was obvious that they knew each other for a long time. Unlike Hinata that was a total stranger. She could feel their stares on her and the whispering that included her. It wasn't hard to understand. She did went over this stuff before. Finally after a few more lessons it was lunch time. Hinata didn't feel any hungry. Her nervousness didn't let her eat anything. Though, she did like the finally empty classroom. After sitting for awhile, she thought that a drink would be nice to at least get her to calm down a bit. Getting up from her seat, Hinata started to walk around the school. It was a pretty small place and all but it was also very confusing for the shy girl. She couldn't seem to find the cantain. She asked a few people about where it was but it made her more confused. She didn't seem to understand the directions they gave and it made her more embarrassed than she already was. If that was even possible. She was already shocked that she could actually ask someone she doesn't know. _'I'm so stupid..' _Hinata thought as she kept on walking aimlessly. Suddenly a thought came up to her mind. A girl and her friend went through a turn as Hinata watched them. She was going to follow them since they were likely going to eat something too. They went through a narrow place that opened to a stairway which was across the teachers tuwalet. She went down after the girls and finally found the cantain. It was pretty crowded and noisy. Not something that the petite girl liked. She shyly went through people like a ghost that wasn't seen by any and brought herself a coke. Her favorite drink. She was hoping to cheer herself up with it. No one actually noticed her. Though, who would have known that a pair of eyes were watching her in interest.

Time past by and it was finally the end of school. It was an awful they for the Hyuuga girl. A day she would rather forget immediately. A day that she wished to wake up from and notice that it's only a dream. She was going to wake up in her bed. She would be still going to her old school and her old life. Too bad not all wishes came true. She felt like crying any moment now. She was really lonely. She didn't wish to come back to this school again. She walked around the school yard trying to find her bus. She learned that her bus was at the elementary school. Hinata started to slightly panic. She thought the bus left without waiting for her since she had been wasting her time trying to actually find the bus. She walked quickly in a rush. Luckily she was right on time. She actually waited for awhile too. She learned that the bus took off after a half a hour after her school ended. After a long lasting bus ride with tears in her eyes, which was relaxing since Hinata always liked rides, she finally arrived at home. She ran inside in happiness. Getting into her room, she happily started to spend her time like she usually did. Getting on the computer and listening to her music.


End file.
